Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by NeverGirl
Summary: The many tales of Albus Potter and his friends Hugo and Rose Weasley at Hogwarts.


Albus Severus Potter sat in one of the train's coaches alone, gazing out the window. The train may have been moving a billion miles an hour and Albus wouldn't have noticed. His thoughts were wrapped up in the next seven years of his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was certain everyone was expecting him to live up to expectations of his father, the infamous Harry Potter whom killed the darkest wizard of all time just at 18 and became the youngest Quidditch seeker at the school. His father would have been the new headmaster at Hogwarts, had it not been for the fact that he wanted to become a lawyer and live a normal life with his wife Ginny and son.

Normal. Albus adored that word. 11-year-old Albus may be the son of Harry Potter and named after the two greatest wizards there ever was, but the pressure was exceedingly intense on the poor boy. He never complained, though. After all, his father had it much worse at his age. What with losing his parents as a baby and being raised by his repulsive uncle and aunt. No, Albus, kept his head high, but he definitely _wasn't _his father's son. Not really…

He liked the idea of normal. Growing up and playing footy with his friends, learning math and English with his friends… He did enjoy his father's stories of his miraculous adventures, but at the same time, Albus would _never _purposely put himself in danger. Albus planned to be invisible this year. People were going to have high expectations of him, but perhaps if he didn't say a word to anyone and just kept to his studies, he'd have a perfectly **normal **year at Hogwarts.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

It was Hugo and Rose Weasley, the fraternal twins of Hermione and Ron whom were Harry's best friends growing up. Albus had seen them at his family's parties before, he'd talked to them, before…but they still weren't really close. All he knew was that Hugo was the spitting image of his father and Rose was a combination of her mother's wild, brown hair, and Ron's freckles.

"Hey there!" Rose said giddily.

"Hi," Albus gave a friendly smile back.

"Long time, no see!" Rose giggled cheerfully as she reached over and gave him a hug that could have crushed his ribs.

Albus let out a raspy cough when she let go. "Yeah, nice to see you, too."

Hugo now had glasses and stood straighter since the last time he'd seen him. He had noticed that he may have looked shockingly like his father (minus the glasses), but his aura gave off the presence of Hermione as he stuck out his hand to shake properly. "Albus, always a pleasure."

"Come on, Hugo…" Rose rolled her eyes. "It's just Albus, we know him. Give him a hug."

"Sorry, sister, but unlike you, I have zero tolerance of invading others personal space."

"It's fine," Albus stopped their quarrel and shook his hand. "Nice to see you both again."

Hugo finally sat down with his sister.

"Are you excited?" Rose leaned in her seat. She sure was a happy little thing.

"About what?" Albus asked.

Rose rolled her eyes again. "Hogwarts, silly!"

"Oh," Albus looked back out the window. "Yeah, I guess…"

"I, for one, am very pleased with the curricular and the fact that I may be put into advanced classes," Hugo spoke up proudly.

Albus chuckled.

"Well, I'm excited to play Quidditch! Dad's been teaching me how since I could walk! I'm going to try out for seeker!" Rose turned to Albus. "What about you, Albus? Anything you're most excited for?"

Albus thought. That was a pretty good question…of course his father had been teaching him the ways of Hogwarts since he could talk and picked up on every subject quite fast, he never found much amusement in any of it… When he went to normal primary school with his friends, he enjoyed math a lot. He met some of his best friends in there. Math was like a puzzle, something you really had to understand. Wizardry…well, it was fun at first, but magic that you can't use got boring.

Thankfully the trolley came and interrupted their conversation before Albus could answer. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked an elderly woman.

"Yes, please," Rose reached into her pocket to get some money before Hugo caught her hand.

"No. Mum and Dad said don't spend any money unless you really need to," he looked back over to the woman. "Thank you, but we're fine."

Rose let out a disappointed sigh as the woman strolled away. "I wanted a chocolate frog…"

"Well, you can't. Mum and Dad said the gold is only for emergencies."

"We're here," Albus announced, causing the twins to look both the window to see the distant school of Hogwarts beyond a thick layer of mist.

Before the children knew it they were out of the train and led to an old family friend of Albus: None other than the half giant, Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Everyone just calls him by his surname.

"Well, well, well," Hagrid smiled down at the three familiar faces. "Hugo and Rose Weasley. Haven't seen you two since your birthday."

"That was two weeks ago Hagrid," Hugo reminded,

"Well, your family is the one of the few that stayed in the wizardry world." Hagrid looked to the back of the crowd to see Albus. "Albus Severus Potter!" he called with joy.

Everyone turned their gaze to the famous son.

'_Oh, brilliant…' _Albus thought. A great way to start off his seven years of invisibility. Nevertheless he gave a friendly wave back. Since his family didn't stay in the wizardry world, it wasn't often his father's old friends visited. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Hagrid. Most likely when he was two.

Luckily, Hagrid didn't make a big introduction and began leading the children on separate rafts that rode them through the mist and to the school. Rose swirled her tiny fingers around the perfectly smooth, black water, admiring its beauty, all before Hugo took her hand away from it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. "Didn't you read the Hogwarts information guide mum gave us? There are sinking vines in there."

"Yep," Hagrid told her. "They're nasty little things; they'll snatch up anything with a heartbeat and drown ya. 'Course it does keep unwanted visitors at bay. Been there since we put the school back together. It was all Trogna's idea."

"Trogna?" Rose questioned.

"The new headmaster," Hugo informed.

"_Miss _Trogna to be exact," one of the leaders from the back corrected. Everyone turned to see Professor Karlek on the raft behind theirs. A fairly young lad. Looked to be about in his twenties. Shoulder length brown hair and crayon green eyes. A bit scrawny but not too bad. "Lovely little bird she is."

"Oh, come now, Karlek, you ain't still worried about her affection, are ya?" Hagrid called over to him.

"Affection?" Rose's face lit up with excitement. "Are they together?"

Hagrid, realizing his mistake, coughed uneasily. Not answering her question.

Once they finally reached the school, Professor McGonagall stood at the front steps, prepared to take over. Albus remembered seeing pictures of her his father had lying around.

"Well, I s'pose you can take it from here, McGonagall," Hagrid told her before he strode off into the night.

"Of course," she assured him. She looked back at the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before we enter I would just like to lay down some rules: No one is allowed out of their dorms past sleeping hours, no going off the school grounds unless you are accompanied with an older wizard…"

Albus lost his concentration. His father had already taught him everything he needed to know, and the rest was pretty obvious. Nothing anyone wouldn't do at a normal boarding school. Rose and Hugo made their way to the back of the crowd to find Albus. "Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes," he frowned. "Why?"

"You just seem…distant, that's all," Rose tried to read his face.

Albus shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Excuse me?" McGonagall called over to them. "If the three of you were listening, one of the rules I just informed was silence when a professor is talking."

The three stood quiet. Albus tried to hide his red face. If he was going to be invisible, he should stay away from the Weasleys.

Professor McGonagall finally took them inside and led them to the dining hall. Large tables filled with older students filled the room. At the very end of the hall, was an even larger table where all the professors of the school sat. In the very center, was a young looking woman. Maybe in her twenties. Everyone, including Albus, was very surprised by the image of the new headmaster. Hogwarts had never had a female headmaster, let alone one that was so young.

Albus wasn't much interested in girls yet but it was plain to see the woman was gorgeous. She had long, curly, black hair that flowed down to her waist, deep green eyes, and wore a long, velvet dress that hid most of her body, but one would assume it was a decent shape.

She stood. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts," the students cheered. "I'm the new headmaster, Miss Trogna. Though it is impossible to live up the standards of such a great, wise, and powerful wizard as Albus Dumbledore, I plan to be every bit as dedicated to the school as he was. I shall stride to do everything he would have done and more. As for the new students," She gazed down at the children standing before her. "It is time for the sorting hat to choose your houses," with the wave of her hand, the sorting hat appeared on a chair in the center of the room.

McGonagall stood in front of it and rolled open a scroll with a list of the student's names. "Hugo Weasley," she called.

Hugo's face was a bright red as he made his way to the chair, but he upheld his mature stature. Before the sorting ha even touched his head, it announced, "Slytherin!"

That was a shock. Every Weasley that ever went to Hogwarts was a Gryffindor. Hugo seemed disappointed.

"Rose Weasley!"

The hat chose Slytherin for her as well.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

The hat took no time telling him he was in Slytherin as well. He remembered that his father had told him the sorting hat took you favor into account. "Uhm…" he mumbled.

"Got somethin' to say?" the hat asked the boy.

"G-Gryffindor?" Albus asked it.

"No," the hat told him firmly. "I made the same mistake with your father putting him in Gryffindor, he belonged in Slytherin. So do you."

Albus clenched his jaw, trying not to show his disappointment.

McGonagall took the hat off him, as he began walking to the group of Slytherins.

He supposed it didn't really matter. He was going to be invisible after all, plus, this was the perfect way to show that he wasn't his father. He was his own person. Only problem was…he now had to live with Hugo and Rose. They certainly won't help his invisibility.


End file.
